Rumor Has It
by mamellias
Summary: Sometimes Shikamaru was grateful for Ino's loud mouth, and sometimes, he wasn't. ShikaTen


**rumor has it**

* * *

There were times - just a few - where Shikamaru was glad for Ino's constant gossip. On the good days he'd hear her go on and on about sales he wouldn't have known himself, until everything was gone, and he'd silently thank her as he restocked his kitchen. On the good days he'd know about someone or another who were looking for him, and he'd nod a sign of gratitude as he thought of ways to avoid them. And, on the good days, he'd know about the recent girl's night out she had with the other three kunoichi of the Konoha 12, and how a certain brunette wouldn't quit blabbering about him all night. That made him smile.

Until, "-I heard from Temari, she was there too although you probably know that, the Suna council were looking at our records and stuff like that as candidates for a bride-to-be for Gaara. They're trying to marry their Kazekage off. I don't see why, it's obvious he and Matsuri have a thing so I don't get why - Shikamaru? H-Hey, where are you going!"

But Ino's voice fell on dead ears, as the Nara strategist was currently speed-walking towards the direction of his girlfriend's house.

_The council get what the council wants. No matter if they're already in a relationship..._ Shikamaru inwardly cursed. It was a good thing the training grounds he and Ino were currently occupying wasn't far from the his beloved's tiny adobe. He could already see the brick building in the distance, small and secluded from the main streets of Konoha.

Not bothering to knock, he swiped the spare key from behind a loose brick and jammed it into the lock. It literally _jammed _itself into the small space, heightening Shikamaru's frustration. Hitting the knob with his left fist, the pineapple-haired Jounin jingled the knob, trying to loosen the dreaded key.

"Are you aiming to break her doorknob?" a deep, masculine voice interrupted his fit, causing him to drop the key. Unsurprisingly, when he did, the key fell to the torn _WELCOME! _mat and the door cracked open. Shikamaru faced the new arrival with slight dismay. Dark brown eyes met sea-foam green and Shikamaru noted that if the redhead before him had eyebrows, one of them would be raised.

The brunet nodded his acknowledgement and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Gaara,"

"Shikamaru," the redheaded Kazekage greeted, looking over the Konoha-nin's shoulder into the now visible house. "Is she not home?"

Shikamaru shrugged, turning to walk inside the welcoming home. Gaara made move to follow him but the rigidness in the older male's stance told him that no, it was best he did not.

With a quick inspection of the building, Shikamaru returned to the awaiting male outside and locked the house back up. "No, she isn't. Is there something you needed?"

Gaara blinked twice before holding up the tiny package in his hand - Shikamaru glared at the lilac wrapping, wondering how he didn't see it before. "I've come to give her this, but since she is not home, I'll find her later-"

"I'll make sure she gets it," Shikamaru offered quickly, reaching his hands out. "I mean, I'm sure you're tired from your long trip and since I'm seeing her later anyways," he made sure the Kazekage got the implication, "she'll get it faster through me."

The color of sea-foam green studied the usually laid back strategist before carefully handing over the package and stepping back, turning to leave. "If you wish."

Shikamaru grabbed the small bundle from the Kazekage's hands and tightened his grip around it, nodding his confirmation as Gaara took his leave.

* * *

Two hours later and Shikamaru was sitting at Ichiraku's, a bowl of now cold pork ramen yearning for attention in front of him. But the Nara's focus was the lilac package in his hands as he poked and prodded the poor parcel. _What _is _it? More importantly, where was _she_?_

He let out a sigh, dropping the package and letting it fall on to the counter with a _clank _as he laid his head on his arms to rest. Behind him, the sun was starting to set, transforming the cerulean sky into a mixture of red, orange, and magenta. A large hand landed on his shoulder in a comforting gesture, and upon peeking out to see who the adresser was, he was met with the wrinkling eyes of Teuchi. Instead of trying to speak to him like he expected, the old man just offered him a smile before getting back to work as a couple walked in.

The ever so familiar giggles the woman was letting out reached his ears, and he noticed Sakura had walked in with...Neji? Indeed, the normally passive Hyuuga was chuckling at whatever was said, arm looped with the pinkette's. Shikamaru blinked.

His staring became noticable as Neji turned to glare at him, a warning to not say anything and leave. But Shikamaru ignored him, placing down a few coins to cover his untouched meal, and walked five stools over to the duo.

"Hey, have any of you seen Tenten?" he questioned, trying not to sound to demanding. Sakura perked up at the sound of her friend's name, detaching her arm from the Byakugan user's and swirling around to face the third wheel.

"Last I saw her, she and Kankuro were discussing something near the hospital. She was on her way to see you...I'm guessing she didn't make it-?"

Shikamaru said no more as he snatched the package from where he left it and reeled out of there, dismissing the terrifying glare Neji was throwing at him.

* * *

The sound of his beloved's melodic laughter made Shikamaru increase his pace, reaching a deserted park (well, semi-deserted if you counted the two figures sitting on one of the benches underneath a flickering street lamp). He could make out the familiar lumps on top of one of the figure's head, and two pointed ear like shadows on the other. His footsteps went unheard as he creeped up behind them, catching the last bit of whatever the male was saying.

"-and who would have thought it'd be you?"

That rekindled Shikamaru's fuel from earlier and he cleared his throat rather loudly, breaking the pair's laughter.

The brunette, startled, let out a minuscule squeak, hand automatically reaching for her hidden kunai. When she made out who the shadow was, she jumped out of her spot on the bench and pouted, slapping his bicep playfully.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, Shika!"

Shikamaru reached up and gripped her falling hand in his free one, momentarily forgetting the other person on the bench. "I've been looking everywhere for you," he mumbled, pulling her close. Tenten exhaled, leaning into him when she was close enough.

"Sorry, I was running all over the village today, it's Sunday, remember?"

Ah, Sunday. Sunday, for Tenten, was errand day. It was her day to get the laundry, grocery shopping, bill paying, and friend visiting done. They all had a day to play civilian, and Sundays were Tenten's days.

Shikamaru scoffed. "Forgot," was all he said before planting a kiss on her rosy lips.

Tenten chuckled beneath his lips, enjoying the taste of her boyfriend before, reluctantly, pulling away.

"Is that from Gaara?" the forgotten puppeteer voiced, eyes locked on the bundle in Shikamaru's hand. Shikamaru grunted a yes, pushing it into his girlfriend's hands. "It's for you," he drawled bitterly, speaking to the girl still very close to him (not that he minded, really).

By now the sun had fully set, the sky a dark midnight black as a backdrop for the pallid moon. Kankuro stood, stretching, as Tenten tore the ribbon off with dainty hands.

Shikamaru tensed, staring intently at the package. Tenten peeled off the lilac colored wrapping a smiled brightly at its contents. Confused, Shikamaru swatted away the tan hand hovering over whatever the box held and picked up a...crumbly circle.

"Cookies?" he said in annoyance.

"Cookies!" Tenten cheered, snatching the sandy treat from her boyfriend's hand and shoving one end in her mouth. Kankuro laughed at the giddy girl, ignoring the conflicting emotions radiating from Shikamaru.

"Temari's secret recipe. You wouldn't expect her to know how to bake so well but that's all she does on her free days," Kankuro explained, hands in his pockets as he started towards the exit. "She had Gaara bring them to you because, according to her, he needs to learn how to socialize more often so the council would trust him to pick his own bride. I'm betting on him announcing his relationship with Matsuri by the end of the month."

Shikamaru frowned, not sure whether he was glad or disappointed he wouldn't have to fight for the one he loves. On second thought, happiness conquered whatever disappointment was left as he took in the warm, natural glow his girlfriend was emitting.

They waved the Sand-nin off and made their way back towards Tenten's home, her munching on the chewy sweets as he contemplated the days events.

"I was jealous?" he murmured to himself, tilting his head. With a yawn, he buried the thought away and let the brunette guide him along the dirt road. "No way she would've left me for Gaara..."

He blinked. "Right?"

**fin.**

* * *

boom shakalaka. honestly I didn't know what to rate this, that seems to be my weakness but whatever aha. I don't know, reviews are lovely and very much appreciated. as one of my favorite authoress' used to say; cannon is not love. and she's right~


End file.
